


Raining

by StageOfHearts



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: B.O.B. basically raised Ashe, Deadlock Gang, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Blood, Vignettes, like very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StageOfHearts/pseuds/StageOfHearts
Summary: It was raining that night. Just like so many other times.





	Raining

It was raining that night. Thick droplets pelted the windows as she sat at the table, a cake in front of her, nine dimly glowing candles spread around the edge. She blew out the candles, eyes red from recent tears. B.O.B., always proper, cut the cake, not just a slice for her, but for her parents. He set the slices on their plates, next to their full glasses of wine. The cake would go uneaten, she had learned that by now. 

It was raining that day. Thin rivers ran across the windows of the car as B.O.B. drove her home. Her eye ached, and she was sure she'd have a bruise there soon. B.O.B. had arrived to pick her up when the school called her home and left a message. She had started a fight, they said, attacked two boys who only barely defended themselves. It wasn't true, but the school didn't care, and she'd long ago given up on trying to defend herself to the teachers. Their families had worked for her parents' oil company. Just like the families of those boys. When her parents decided to move over to Omnic only labor, they were all out of a job. Her parents weren't around to feel their anger. She was.

It was raining that night. Water poured off of the umbrella B.O.B. held as he waited for her outside the station. She had been caught running from a convenience store with a bag full of food. When the police finally picked her up, the food was gone. She put on a very good show of remorse and gave the shop owner enough money to cover most of the shop, let alone the bag full she'd taken, but the police still took her to the station. They called her home, and as always, they received a pre recorded message. Shortly after, B.O.B. arrived. He ushered her into the car and they drove off. Once the station was out of sight, he pressed a button and a compartment in the back opened, revealing the food. They didn't go home, instead arriving at the predetermined spot in the outskirts of town they'd set up. Jesse was there already, nervously pacing. She opened the door and tossed the food to him. He caught it, stunned. She told him to hand it out, and if he wanted more he knew where to find her. She wanted lessons.

It was raining that night. That's what she remembered first. Rain, pooling in the brim of B.O.B.'s hat before spilling over. There was a job. An easy job. Break in, get the package, get out. But now there was just a rhythmic jolting, slowly pulling her to consciousness. Jolting, and rain. The job had gone perfectly, the vault may as well have been unlocked. Then, the alarm went off. It was so loud. But she couldn't hear it anymore. Now there was just loud, cracking thunder. Thunder, jolting, and rain. They'd been surrounded. She'd thrown a charge at the police to scatter them, then they booked it. But then everything went black. Blackness, thunder, jolting, and rain. When she opened her eyes, she was in B.O.B.'s arms. He was running, and the rain that was soaking through her had plastered the ruff of his vest to his neck. She blinked, tried looking around, but it made her head spin. There was pain in her shoulder, and when she looked her mind couldn't fully process it. It was blood. Blood and burns. She stopped looking, tried looking for everyone else. Everyone was running alongside them. Everyone but Jesse. She pressed her hand to B.O.B.'s chest, her voice hoarse as she tried to ask what had happened, but he just kept running. By the time he stopped, they were in the old railyard that the Deadlock gang had long since occupied. B.O.B. took her inside and set her in a cot, immediately starting to dress her wound. The others poured in after him, all clamoring and yelling. But she couldn't understand them. Her head hurt, and they sounded far away. All she could hear was the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first attempt I've made at fic in quite awhile. Was aiming for closer to 400 words but I liked this enough to leave as is. I care a lot about Ashe and B.O.B.. Neglect can really fundamentally damage people.


End file.
